


Двое, которые…

by Kamiyasuri



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Отрывки из жизни двух человек, двух братьев, двух королей, волей которых долгое время жил Камелот. Которые сделали Артура тем, кем он был рождён.





	Двое, которые…

Вдали, над знакомыми шпилями, вдруг взвились три огненных сигнала. И начали медленно таять в темнеющем небе.

-Это же! – скакавший во главе маленького отряда рыцарей Утер от неожиданности натянул поводья.

-Наш Ворон вернулся, - с неизменной улыбкой, но сквозь зубы процедил спутник, ехавший справа от него.

-Уильям! Он вообще-то мой брат и ваш принц!

-И похож на ворона, - усмехнулся рыцарь слева, темнокожий гигант.

-Эти ваши сравнения давно пора оставить в отрочестве! – воскликнул Утер, понимая, что переубеждать их бесполезно. Он пустил коня вскачь, чтобы на какое-то время оторваться от отряда и проехаться в одиночестве. Понявшие это рыцари жестом приостановили следовавших за ними всадников и сами придержали лошадей.

А Утер улыбался, чувствуя, как за спиной вырастают крылья. Он сильно соскучился по младшему брату, которого так давно не видел. Тот вот уже несколько лет постигал премудрость магии вдали от дома, наведываясь в Камелот очень редко. И теперь Утеру не хотелось терять ни минуты возможности увидеться с Вортигерном. Брат никогда не предупреждал о своих визитах. Но откуда ему было знать, что при училище жил слуга, который тайно сообщал об отправлении младшего принца во дворец. Поэтому раньше Утер встречал Вортигерна с распростёртыми объятиями. Но сегодня…

Наследный принц нахмурился, и конь, почуяв его настроение, сбавил шаг. Тут Утера догнали два верных рыцаря. Он обернулся к ним и прищурился.

-Вы знали, что он возвращается. Почему не знал я?!!

Те, быстро переглянувшись, одинаково вздохнули. И от кого они хотели скрыть послание слуги из магического училища? От Утера с его хвалёной интуицией. Сами виноваты. Не помогло даже то, что они заблаговременно сманили принца на состязание по стрельбе.

Бедивер сетовал про себя ещё по одной причине – если бы они с утра задержались хоть на десять минут, то сейчас не увидели бы сигнальных огней. Но нет, Утера дьявол дёрнул сорваться в путь раньше! Точно чувствовал, что нужно торопиться. С него станется превратить последние три часа спокойной езды в безумную получасовую скачку.

Уильям, пребывая в хорошем настроении после посещения любимого развлечения, лишь пожал плечами. Что поделать, если его стараний явно не хватало на то, чтобы удержать Утера подальше от Вортигерна. Точнее, это сам Утер сводил на нет эти старания, не теряя ни единой возможности увидеться с братом. Эта привязанность удивляла всех друзей наследного принца. Они все сходились во мнении, что Вортигерн не заслуживает ни доверия, ни такого отношения брата.

Рыцари Утера никогда даже не пытались скрыть неприязнь к Ворону и его свите. Младший принц со своими приближёнными отвечали им тем же. Раздоры коренились глубоко в прошлом, уже тогда дети придворных разделились на два лагеря. Это при том, что сами братья не враждовали. И если в мальчишеских войнушках не было ничего серьёзного, то по мере взросления и титулования рыцарей раскол стал приобретать угрожающие черты. Интересно было, что во время отсутствия Вортигерна сдерживающим фактором между двумя сторонами служил именно Утер. Он частенько разнимал сцепившихся подобно волкам противников.

А король Константин лишь следил, чтобы эти стычки не доходили до смертоубийства. Он руководствовался философией, что рыцари не обязаны любить друг друга. Конкуренция никому не помешает, лишь бы искусные воины были здоровы и сражались против общего врага. Они и сражались, проявляя преданность стране и государю.

Утер так и не дождался от двух друзей ответа. Впрочем, его вопрос был риторическим, потому что он отлично знал своих рыцарей, знал и причину сокрытия новости.

-Я поеду вперёд. Лучше вам в очередной раз подумать об отношении к моему брату. Вы же взрослые люди, уже не те дети с чёрно-белым видением. Я устал от ваших стычек. И ещё я не нуждаюсь в няньках, указывающих мне каждый шаг!

Он дал коню шпоры и вскоре скрылся за холмом.

Бедивер снова вздохнул, глядя ему вслед, и взмахом руки приказал остальной свите не торопиться. Он прекрасно знал: когда наследный принц зол, он выдаёт длинные фразы подобно прозвучавшим сейчас.

-Что будем делать, Билл?

-А что-то нужно? – уточнил Уильям, трогая коня, но не позволяя ему перейти на рысь. – Утера всегда мог переупрямить только государь. Мы же могли только подправлять ход его мыслей, а теперь бессильны. Да что там, он к Ворону скачет быстрее, чем к леди Игрейн!

-Да, кстати, меня это тоже пугает, - кивнул Бедивер, тоже пуская свою лошадь шагом. – И ладно бы Ворон был образцом благодетели! Даже близко не стоял! Хотя… чем-то они с леди похожи…

-Голубыми глазами? – фыркнул Уильям, но сразу нахмурился. – Нет, Бедивер. Утер больше не попадётся на наши уловки. Он окончательно вырос и научился чувствовать подвох.

-Но он и раньше его чувствовал!

-Интуитивно. А теперь будет прислушиваться к интуиции разумом.

-Слушай, мы же когда-то мечтали об этом! Ну, я во всяком случае. Так почему не чувствую радости? – Бедивер с досады чуть не стукнул лошадь по шее.

-Раньше всё было по-другому. Он прав, веля оставить детские предрассудки в прошлом. Сейчас мы просто хотим найти то, от чего Утера следует защищать. Но мы не учли кое-чего…

-И что же? – спросил второй рыцарь, видя, что Уильям задумался. Это бывало надолго.

-Утер прекрасно может защитить себя сам. Времена меняются. Раньше мы тряслись над наследным принцем. Скоро будем трястись перед ним.

-Ну ты хватил! Трястись перед Утером?! – рассмеялся Бедивер и хлопнул друга по плечу. Уильям слегка поморщился от тяжести удара и остро взглянул на спутника:

-Попомни мои слова. Он станет великим королём и без нас.

-Может и так, но я всё равно собираюсь следовать за ним.

-Да ладно? – улыбнулся наконец Уильям. – Я и не ставил под сомнение твою преданность. И ничью из наших.

-Но ты хотел сказать что-то другое. Я прав? Договаривай.

-Ворон теперь будет под личной защитой Утера. Если раньше он просто за него заступался, то теперь нас и близко не подпустит, особенно после сегодняшней разгадки и обострившейся проницательности.

-Может, Ворон хоть присмиреет под надзором брата? Утер будет и его утихомиривать, - предположил Бедивер.

-Ты что, не понимаешь?! Ворон наоборот получит полную свободу! Пакости станут изощрённей, нам придётся туго, потому что мы не сможем ответить ему тем же! – Уильям зло хлопнул себя по колену.

-Думаешь, осмелится?

-Уверен, - отрезал Билл. – Когда он смущался? Он и раньше пользовался благосклонностью Утера, а теперь и вовсе ему на шею сядет. И у нас больше не получится оградить Утера от его тлетворного влияния.

-А, так ты это к тому, что Ворон окончательно вернулся? – понял наконец причины метаний друга Бедивер.

-Вернулся, маг недоделанный, - прошипел Уильям, сверкнув глазами. – Кстати, ходят слухи, что в рядах магов неспокойно. Что-то затевается…

-Думаешь, он тут руку приложил? Я понимаю, что ты его по-особому ненавидишь, но прекращай подозревать его во всех грехах, - спокойно посоветовал Бедивер. Билл на это только досадливо дёрнул плечами и остался при своём мнении.

* * *

-Брат!

Вортигерн как раз выходил из тронного зала, где, как сообщили Утеру слуги, держал ответ перед отцом. На оклик он резко повернул голову как… птица? Ворон?.. Утер поспешно отмахнулся от навязанных друзьями сравнений и зашагал навстречу младшему принцу. В середине залы братья встретились и обнялись. Потом Утер взял Вотригерна за плечи и слегка отстранил со словами:

-Дай посмотрю на тебя, а то совсем забыл твоё лицо.

Забыть он, конечно, не забыл, просто хотел отметить все изменения. Младший брат еле заметно улыбнулся и даже шутливо повертел головой, давая рассмотреть себя в подробностях. От взгляда Утера не укрылись ни резче обозначившиеся скулы, ни тёмные круги под серо-голубыми глазами брата. Эти признаки ничуть не улучшали общую картину вкупе с тем, что Утер почувствовал во время объятий. Он даже сквозь толстый плащ смог нащупать пальцами выпирающие рёбра младшего принца. Вдобавок этот же меховой плащ прямо кричал о неизменном факте – Вортигерн постоянно мёрз. Холод его донимал даже здесь, в Камелоте, что уж было говорить про магическое училище, располагавшееся северо-западнее, у берегов стылого моря. Никакая подбитая шикарным мехом и опушённая одежда не спасала. Так что Утер вздохнул и обнял брата за плечи уже одной рукой.

-Краше в гроб кладут. Ты совсем замученный. Принца что, держали на хлебе и воде?

-Это я с дороги, - слабо усмехнулся Вортигерн, нахохливаясь, чем снова напоминая ворона.

-И замёрз. Путь неблизкий, а отец сразу тебя к себе вызвал…

-Ну, хоть в плане дороги мои мучения кончились. Больше не придётся терпеть долгие переходы на ледяном ветру… Если меня снова не пошлют куда-нибудь в качестве «дипломатического жеста».

Утер отлично понял горечь, мелькнувшую в голосе брата при этих словах. И, крепче обхватив его за плечи, повёл прочь из холодной залы.

-Будем надеяться, что можно придумать менее мучительные жесты, не требующие жертв от принцев, - в попытке утешить Вортигерна кивнул Утер. И осёкся. – Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что закончил обучение?!

-Утер, ты что, с лошади свалился? Всё забыл? – Младший принц взглянул на него сбоку. – Я ведь сказал об этом ещё в прошлый свой приезд. Неужели и отец не говорил?

-Да, теперь вспоминаю. Я на состязаниях по стрельбе был, ветер всё из головы выдул… - виновато ответил Утер. А про молчание отца и вовсе решил не сообщать – король избегал разговоров о младшем сыне, особенно в общении со старшим. Причину Утер никогда не мог понять и считал это страшной несправедливостью. Постепенно и сам перестал говорить с ним на эту тему. И примерно тогда же – пересказывать брату свои беседы с отцом. Уже тогда, в юности, он заметил, как тяготятся не только обществом, а и малейшим упоминанием друг друга государь и младший принц.

Поэтому сейчас Утер понадеялся, что новость о возвращении Вортигерна и об окончании им учёбы выглядит как забытая, а не только что узнанная. Мысленно старший брат снова заругался на своих друзей. Внешне наоборот расцвёл улыбкой – чтобы спутник не сомневался в его радости от встречи.

-Новости знаешь? Наверняка Мерсия тебе всё рассказал.

-Никого из них не видел, с коня – сразу к отцу на ковёр, - хмуро ответил Вортигерн, пряча руки под плащ. – В последние сутки только и мечтаю отдохнуть и согреться. От этой скачки до сих пор перед глазами всё прыгает…

Утер понял, что брат и правда держится из последних сил, иначе ни за что бы не стал жаловаться.

-Тогда идём к тебе! Пока будешь устраиваться, я тебе всё расскажу в подробностях!

-Мои покои не готовы, - тускло обронил Вортигерн.

После этих слов Утер мысленно адресовал укоры уже себе и отцу, а вслух, придавая голосу бодрости, произнёс:

-Сейчас велим приготовить! А пока пойдём в мои! – Он подтолкнул брата к дверям своих комнат. Кликнул слугу и распорядился навести порядок в покоях Вортигерна. Младший принц лишь добавил поручение относительно горячей ванны и хорошего прогрева помещений. Холод и правда его измучил. Поэтому Утер поспешно усадил его в глубокое кресло у пышущего жаром камина. Догадался налить нагретого вина и предложил брату кубок. Вортигерн тут же обхватил тонкими белыми пальцами тёплую чашу и медленно отпил глоток. Утер сел рядом и приступил к перечислению последних новостей.

Наверное, младший брат и сам многое знал, поэтому старший рассказывал о более насущных моментах и событиях в Камелоте. В частности, о настроениях народа, о шатком, но всё же мире с соседними владениями. Наконец Утер подошёл к вопросу, который давно уже хотел обсудить с Вортигерном – о викингах. Он справедливо полагал, что об их агрессии больше всего знают именно на северо-западе, где в последнее время и был младший принц.

Утер повернулся к брату… и умолк на полуслове. Честно говоря, за всё время монолога его удивляло, что тот никак не реагировал на некоторые новости, например, о стычках рыцарей. И сейчас ему стало предельно ясно, почему. Вортигерн пригрелся, расслабился и задремал под мерное повествование старшего брата.

Утер поспешно вытащил полупустой кубок из пальцев спящего, попутно ощутив, что они уже не такие ледяные. И улыбнулся, глядя на лицо Вортигерна. Тот перестал хмуриться, но блики огня всё равно придавали ему болезненный вид, углубляли тени морщинок.

Подумав, Утер решил не укрывать брата одеялом, роль которого и так успешно играл надетый на нём меховой плащ. Старший принц и не подумал бы жестоко будить младшего, но пришлось – вошедший слуга доложил о готовых покоях. Впрочем, всё оказалось не так страшно – Вортигерн очнулся, стоило Утеру коснуться его запястья. Посмотрел на брата совсем не сонными глазами и кивнул.

-Уже проснулся? Сам-то дойдёшь? – спросил Утер, когда младший брат поднялся. Наследный принц всерьёз опасался, что тот свалится посреди коридора, отвергнув поддержку слуг.

-Конечно. Ты же не собираешься вести меня под ручку? – усмехнулся Вортигерн, но чтобы успокоить брата, прошёл до двери и обратно, демонстрируя хорошее чувство равновесия. Положил руку Утеру на плечо и добавил: - С Мерсией и Кларендоном я поговорю,  но какой из этого толк? А про викингов обсудим завтра, ладно?

-Так ты всё слышал? – удивлённо вскинул голову Утер.

-Конечно, - повторил младший принц. – Тебя опасно игнорировать.

-А тебе опасно верить! – с досадой парировал старший. – Отменно притворяешься.

-А то ты не знаешь. Вспомни, я не наследник престола и не обязан внушать доверие, - моргнул невинными голубыми глазами Вортигерн. – Ну, я пойду. Тебе ещё речь для следующего турнира придумывать. Надеюсь, ты не забыл? Удачи!

-Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз поверил в твою искренность! – хотел произнести серьёзно, но не сдержал улыбки Утер.

-В тысячный раз сказал старший брат, - с интонацией рассказчика протянул довольный Вортигерн и прикрыл за собой дверь.

* * *

Утер, как и положено любезному наследному принцу, исполнял прихоти леди Игрейн, которую отец выбрал ему в невесты. Так в одно утро ей захотелось совершить конную прогулку по начавшим цвести окрестностям Камелота.

Куда охотнее Утер остался бы в компании друзей, с которыми собирался обсуждать новую стратегию полевых сражений. Но явилась леди Игрейн и нарушила все планы. Совет был отложен, рыцари разошлись, с сочувствием поглядывая на своего принца. А Утеру пришлось отправляться на прогулку, бесполезную во всех планах. Во-первых, потому что поездка на медленно шагающей лошади не тренирует тело. А во-вторых, потому, что ни конные, ни пешие прогулки не помогали сблизиться двум абсолютно чужим людям. Обычно висевшее между ними некомфортное молчание тоже не способствовало потеплению отношений. Игрейн с преувеличенным вниманием любовалась цветущими деревьями, не поворачивая к спутнику головы. А Утер молчал, отчаянно завидуя младшему брату.

Вортигерн не был наследником трона, и король не торопился находить ему жену. И свободный в выборе младший принц поступил разумно. Эльза была не только мудрой и красивой леди из древнего рода. Они с Вортигерном были близки по интересам, во многом сходились мнениями и могли обсуждать какие угодно темы. Им не было скучно вместе, они понимали друг друга с полуслова. А Утер всё это замечал, слушая их беседы и участвуя в них. Он был очень рад за брата. И смутно догадывался, что с ним самим Вортигерн свободно общался из-за привычки с детства, а к Эльзе проникся доверием в сжатые сроки. Утер не обижался, прекрасно зная, что причина кроется в их отношениях с отцом и в самом его положении наследника. Младший принц во многом привык себя ограничивать. Так что близкое общение с идеальной и понимающей Эльзой шло Вортигерну только на пользу.

Кто мог предположить, что отношение Утера к Игрейн начнёт кардинально меняться после этой прогулки. Она стала началом перемен. Потому что они издалека услышали, как что-то бурно обсуждают Вортигерн с Эльзой. Оказывается, они тоже прогуливались по цветущим холмам, правда, пешком, и неустанно беседовали. Появление наследника трона с невестой заставило их замолчать. Утер хотел увести Игрейн, чтобы не мешать, но леди изъявила желание поучаствовать в разговоре. Никто не стал возражать, а старший принц тоже с удовольствием присоединился.

Тут неожиданно и выяснилось, что у Игрейн и Вортигерна схожая манера общения. Если раньше младший брат не выказывал желания язвить, то тут его острый язык стал источать настоящий яд. То же произошло и с Игрейн. В итоге и эта, и дальнейшие мирные дискуссии вдруг превратились в серьёзные баталии. Эльза с Утером то и дело переводили взгляд с циничного спорщика на его не менее ехидную соперницу. Ни о какой уютной беседе речи больше не шло, поскольку Вортигерн и Игрейн, лишь бы не прийти к компромиссу, сталкивали как мечи свои противоположные мнения.

Но вскоре от этих сражений устали все четверо, и Игрейн лишь изредка нарушала покой возобновившихся мирных разговоров принцев и Эльзы. Все вздохнули с облегчением, только Вортигерн всё порывался вызвать невесту брата на словесный поединок. И тогда они вдвоём обсуждали острые проблемы и никогда не приходили к соглашению. Потом это в подробностях и с комментариями расписывалось Эльзе и Утеру, которые всегда спешили утихомирить разбушевавшихся рассказчиков.

Зато Утер неожиданно увидел брата совсем в ином свете. А вместе с ним и Игрейн. И не мог не признаться себе, что ему нравились их яростные споры с искусно выстроенными аргументами. Впрочем, он припомнил, что в Вортигерне и раньше такое прорывалось, но не так явно. Или, возможно, он просто с детства привык к его манере. Но невеста его удивила подобными повадками. Он поставил под сомнение скучность леди, с нетерпением ожидая, когда она снова загорится неукротимым огнём. Но это случалось нечасто, и обычно в плохом смысле. Катализатором всегда служил младший принц. А Утеру самому хотелось разжечь в Игрейн яркое пламя. И не то разрушающее, которому способствовала едкость Вортигерна, а созидающее, взращённое его, Утера, словами, чувствами.

Что и говорить, его старания скоро были вознаграждены – леди Игрейн перестала изображать куст дикой розы. Благосклонность, доверие, любовь. Утер наконец понял, что ощущал его брат рядом со своей любимой. Теперь он то же ощущал рядом с Игрейн. А это душевное спокойствие чем-то напоминало комфорт в обществе брата, но было немного иного характера, потому что любовь родственная и романтическая сильно разнятся.

Какое-то время Утер даже опасался, что неприязнь между Вортигерном и Игрейн в дискуссиях, переходящая в личную, может постепенно превратится в прямо противоположное чувство. Но этого не случилось – младший принц по-настоящему любил Эльзу, а споры с невестой брата считал ничем иным, как способом выпустить пар и отточить язык. Наследник трона же наконец убедился, что его брак будет счастливым. Взросление принесло свои плоды – Вортигерн и Игрейн стали терпимее друг к другу и затевали дискуссии всё реже и скорее по привычке. Теперь словесные баталии носили развлекательный характер и забавляли только четырёх «знающих» людей. Даже приближённые обоих братьев не могли взять в толк, что так бурно обсуждают принцы и их невесты, то и дело дружно смеясь.

* * *

-Брат! – Утер толкнул двери, и та вопреки его опасениям оказалась незапертой. Внутри покоев Вортигерна царил полумрак, единственным источником света был камин. К двум креслам около него и подошёл ставший сегодня королём мужчина.

-Какая честь, Ваше величество, - раздалось из глубины левого кресла. Блики огня сверкнули на серебристых пряжках, а потом и в двух дымчатых алмазах – принц открыл глаза. – Чем обязан вашему визиту?

-Вы с Игрейн что, сговорились?! – воскликнул Утер, почти падая в соседнее кресло и глядя на брата. Тот молча смотрел в огонь, из-за которого казалось, что в его зрачках бьётся тёмное пламя. Ни оно, ни тишина совсем не понравились королю, так что он уточнил: - Вы теперь всегда будете говорить в таком тоне?

Вортигерн не открывал рта. Он вообще не шевелился. Утер вздохнул, на миг возводя очи к потолку и мысленно спрашивая, за что ему такое наказание.

-Ты же сам говорил, что меня опасно игнорировать. Уже нет?

-Ваше величество приказывает мне отвечать? – ровным голосом произнёс наконец Вортигерн. И это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения и усталости короля.

-Да что с тобой такое?! – Утер рывком встал с кресла и склонился над братом, упёршись ладонями в подлокотники. Он в принципе не любил оказывать давление, но его вынудили. – Что ты пытаешься сказать этой своей напускной покорностью?! А то я не знаю, что в тебе нет ни капли смирения, а вместо него внутри кипят эмоции! Итак?!

-Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – всё так же спокойно произнёс Вортигерн, глядя в сторону.

-Для начала посмотри на меня! Ну же! – Утер крепко сжал подбородок брата и поддёрнул вверх. Заглянул в совершенно обычные, без странного огня, голубые глаза и немного успокоился. – Хорошо. А теперь выкладывай, что за игру ты затеваешь?

-О чём ты? – Принц попытался повернуть голову, чтобы высвободиться из хвата стальных пальцев, но король только сильнее их стиснул. Золотая печатка врезалась в кожу обоих братьев, причиняя боль.

-Да всё о том же! Не делай вид, что не понимаешь! Я не слепой, вижу, что ты собрался… точнее уже демонстрируешь поведение как при отце. Это при нём ты лишний раз не раскрывал рта, отвечая лишь когда велят. Вот я и спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь добиться, повторяя это же поведение со мной! Брат!

Он не удержался и тряхнул его за подбородок. По длинным фразам становилось понятно, что король разгневан не на шутку. Вортигерн прекрасно это знал, поэтому снизошёл до краткого объяснения:

-Ничего. Понятие «старший брат» исчезло, появилось понятие «государь». С государем не ведут себя как с братом.

-Ты в своём уме?! Твой старший брат никуда не делся. Вот он я, Утер. И я не изменюсь от того, что стал королём! Я не отец и никогда в него не превращусь, не буду им!

Всё-таки он чересчур резко дёрнул рукой, и острый край перстня оцарапал лицо принца.

-Проклятье! – Утер поспешно зажал открывшийся порез краем своего рукава, а Вортигерн даже не шелохнулся. – Брат, не начинай. У меня теперь будет проблем и забот выше дворцовых шпилей! Хоть ты не прибавляй…

В эту просьбу, почти мольбу было вложено столько безмерной усталости, что в глазах принца наконец мелькнуло какое-то чувство. Утер же отодвинулся и, рухнув в кресло, потёр ладонями лицо. Спустя несколько минут молчания взглянул на соседа и повторил:

-Я не отец. Он умер. А я не буду требовать такого же подчинения. Во всяком случае, не от тебя. Я не хочу терять брата, взамен приобретая покорного слугу. Это сумасшествие, ты правда думаешь, что я на такое способен?! А ничего, что я всегда видел в тебе ещё и советника? И честно говоря, хочу продолжать видеть! Даже несмотря на сцену, которую ты мне вдруг устроил…

-Твои рыцари будут в ярости, когда узнают об этом.

Король встрепенулся, уловив во фразе привычную насмешку. Она же искрилась и в льдистых глазах Вортигерна. Утер хотел как всегда улыбнуться в ответ, но вместо этого нахмурился. Он заметил, что порез на лице брата не успел закрыться, и теперь кровь капала на светлый мех воротника. Старший мужчина хотел уже предупредить, но тут и сам принц зашипел, почувствовав жжение. Спешно найденным платком он зажал царапину, после чего негромко спросил:

-Королева не будет тебя искать? Мне не хочется, чтобы она сюда вломилась и устроила разнос.

Братья переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись. Оба прекрасно знали, что Игрейн страшна в гневе. Утер устало откинулся на спинку кресла, отдышался и сообщил:

-Она наверняка уже третий сон видит. Я сказал ей, куда пойду.

-Вряд ли твои слова способствовали её хорошему сну, - с сомнением хмыкнул Вортигерн, вставая и подбрасывая в гаснущий камин дров.

-Она успокоилась, когда в вашей с ней манере высказалась по этому поводу, - улыбнулся Утер. И кивнул, когда брат показал ему бутыль с янтарной жидкостью.

Конечно, на пиру в честь коронации были выставлены самые дорогие и редкие напитки. Но вино в руках Вортигерна ограничивалось единственным сосудом. Принц привёз его из магического училища. Вересковый мёд – полуволшебный, сваренный по секретному, возможно, уже утраченному рецепту. Братья пили его только по особым случаям. Сегодня явно был один из таких.

-А что Эльза? – спросил Утер, глядя, как мерцающая жидкость тягуче льётся в кубки.

-Надеюсь, тоже спит. Она всегда чувствует, когда мне нужно побыть одному. В отличие от некоторых. – На этих словах принц метнул в сторону брата красноречивый взгляд. Потом протянул ему наполненный до краёв кубок. В бутыли мёда оставалось всего на пару-тройку особых случаев.

-Теперь уж точно можешь не рассчитывать на долгое пребывание в одиночестве, - хмыкнув, сказал Утер. – Советника короля вряд ли оставят в покое.

-Тогда я, пожалуй, откажусь от лестного предложения Вашего величества, - язвительно ответил Вортигерн и сел обратно, закинув ногу на ногу.

-А что если я прикажу? – прищурился Утер и сдвинулся в кресле в его сторону.

-Оно тебе надо? Лучше выбери советника из своей свиты. Правда, Бедивер не подойдёт, разве что поможет с отбором воинов… А вот Уильям неплох, стоит признать. Да, неплох, когда не отвлекается на меня с желанием перерезать глотку, - размышлял вслух принц, покачивая в ладони кубок. – А если предоставить им с Мерсией решать что-то вместе, они друг друга просто перещеголяют идеями! Конкуренция творит чудеса. Как тебе вариант?

-Очень убедительно, - признал Утер. – Так ты согласен?

-С чем? – поднял брови Вортигерн.

-На что, - поправил король. – Быть моим советником. Сейчас ты очень убедительно сыграл эту роль, подметив некоторые способности наших рыцарей.

-Что?! Погоди, нет. Я убеждал тебя выбрать советника из них.

-Я отлично понял, что ты пытался заговорить мне зубы. Прости, но неудачно. Сколько, по-твоему, времени я тебя знаю?! Брат, не глупи и соглашайся. У меня с тобой в воспитании и взглядах гораздо больше общего, чем с рыцарями. Ты лучше поймёшь мои действия, яснее увидишь ошибки.

Вортигерн пристально посмотрел на Утера, перебрал пальцами по подлокотнику… И неожиданно протянул руку с кубком в сторону брата. Улыбнулся одними глазами:

-Уговорил. С восшествием на престол, Ваше величество… Ты будешь хорошим королём, Утер.

Старший брат стукнул о его кубок своим и благодарно кивнул. Это было самое лучшее поздравление из полумиллиона сегодняшних. То ли из-за скучности предыдущих, то ли из-за звучания из уст близкого человека.

Король и принц медленно выпили вересковый мёд, разогнавший по их жилам золотое пламя жизни. Никто из них не знал, что разливать его в кубки по особому случаю им оставалось всего раз.

* * *

-Как он?

Утер стремительно вошёл в покои младшего брата. Эльза поспешно поднялась со стула около кровати и поклонилась королю. Но тот жестом попросил её выпрямиться и остановился рядом.

-Жар не спадает уже четвёртые сутки. Мой муж то бредит, то затихает, а в сознание приходит хорошо если раз в полдня…

-Когда был такой последний раз?

-Ночью…

-Почему ты ночами не спишь, когда есть слуги?

-Я не хочу оставлять его на сиделок… - Эльза скомкала в пальцах тряпицу, с которой перед приходом Утера отжимала воду. И теперь промокнула ею свои покрасневшие глаза.

-Когда он бредит, зовёт тебя? – понимающе уточнил Утер. Женщина лишь кивнула и закусила губу. – Ты выглядишь уставшей, ступай к Кэти, отдохни. Как она?

-Мало что понимает, но постоянно просится к нему…

-Вот и утешь её. Скажешь, что папа скоро поправится, потому что за дело берётся король. – Утер улыбнулся и ободряюще сжал руку невестки. Эльза поначалу замешкалась, потом благодарно склонила голову и, поцеловав мужа в лоб, покинула залу.

Король же устало опустился на стул у кровати и всмотрелся в лицо Вортигерна. Принц неровно дышал, то и дело перекатывая по подушке голову. Из-за нахмуренных бровей лоб бороздили глубокие морщины, губы были искусаны в кровь. Утер вздохнул, не припоминая, чтобы брат хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно болел. Даже простуды, цепляющиеся из-за того, что он постоянно мёрз, проходили быстро. А тут занемог непонятно отчего, теряет сознание, пышет жаром не хуже камина. Король оглянулся. Настоящий камин тоже пылал, прогоняя вечный холод от стен, который принц так ненавидел в их замке. Утер намочил тряпицу и уложил её на горячий лоб брата. Коснулся ладонью родного лица, покрытого лихорадочным румянцем пополам с бледностью.

-Ты же обещал не доставлять мне хлопот…

Не в силах сидеть и смотреть на бессознательного Вортигерна, он поднялся и прошёлся по комнате. Постоял у камина, глянул на полку с винами. Место из-под одной бутыли пустовало, так ничем больше и не занятое. Утер нахмурился.

Он отлично помнил, что произошло около четырёх лет назад, когда родился Артур. Вместе в Вортигерном король выпил верескового мёда, отмечая появление на свет наследника. Золотого вина оставалось ещё на два особых случая, и братья сошлись на том, что выпьют его, когда родится следующий ребёнок, неважно чей. А во второй раз – Утер выпьет перед своей смертью, празднуя с Вортигерном скорую коронацию сына. Впрочем, их планы разбились вместе с той бутылью, которая как живая соскользнула со стола на каменный пол. Король увидел в этом дурной знак, а принц оцарапал пальцы, пытаясь собрать осколки. На рождение Катиэ, которая вопреки их суевериям благополучно появилась на свет, братья выпили второе по ценности вино после мёда. Вортигерн тогда опьянел, что обычно с ним не случалось, и всё повторял, что всегда хотел сына. А Утер потом только и следил, чтобы этого не услышала Эльза. Впрочем, после того вечера принц ни разу не сказал так. А дочь полюбил возможно сильнее, чем король – сына. Но эта тема ими тоже благоразумно не поднималась.

Утер досадливо мотнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли. А всё из-за воспоминаний. Да и тревожные вести с севера не отпускали. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мордред, тот самый Мордред, сокурсник принца, возглавит бунт. Утер снова готов был погрузиться в неприятные размышления о грядущей буре. Но неясный звук отвлёк его, заставил развернуться.

Вортигерн начал бредить, ворочаясь на кровати и комкая покрывало. Король подошёл к нему, сел рядом, беря за руку. Как и Эльза, он не стал звать слуг. Он не стал лихорадочно размышлять, почему принцу не дают лекарств. Потому что встретившая его Игрейн сообщила – лекари в первый же день испробовали все известные средства, которые сделали больному только хуже. Так что он уже четвёртые сутки боролся с жаром своими силами, и силы эти были явно на исходе. Утер снова обтёр лицо брата влажной тряпицей и вызванному слуге велел сменить воду на свежую.

Тут Вортигерн до боли сжал его запястье и застонал, запрокидывая голову. Запёкшиеся губы что-то шептали – по сообщению Игрейн, принц потерял голос в первый же день болезни.

-Брат. Я вернулся, брат. Всё будет хорошо, - Утер не придумал ничего лучше, как сказать эту банальную и бесполезную фразу. Тем более что в следующий миг король кое-что заметил и выругался сквозь зубы. Из носа Вортигерна потекла кровь, которой больной тут же начал захлёбываться. Утер поспешно усадил брата на постели, подложил под спину и затылок подушки, чтобы удержать в таком положении. Принц закашлялся.

Вернувшийся вовремя слуга торопливо установил широкую чашу с ледяной водой прямо на колени Вортигерну, удерживая её там. А король намочил большой кусок полотна и прижал к переносице больного. Присобрал пальцами свисающие концы ткани, приложил к носу брата этот плотный ком. Повторил эту процедуру несколько раз, пока с облегчением не увидел, что кровь капает всё реже. Кивком головы отпустил слугу, а сам выполоскал тряпицу в порозовевшей воде и теперь уже обтёр пылающее лицо брата.

Потом убрал чашу с одеяла и снова нацелился приложить к носу Вортигерна компресс. Но тут же поднял брови и улыбнулся в ответ на мутный взгляд – принц смотрел на него потемневшими до антрацитового цвета глазами. Через пару мгновений они немного прояснились, и Вортигерн отобрал у брата тряпицу и сам прижал к лицу. Невнятно прошелестел сквозь неё:

-С возвращением, Утер. Живой ещё?

-Поживее некоторых, - хмыкнул король, касаясь пальцами лба принца и отводя в сторону налипшие вьющиеся пряди. Тот по-прежнему горел, но Утер обрадовался, что брат очнулся: - И тебя с возвращением.

-Про хлопоты можешь не повторять, я с первого раза отлично слышу, - выдавил Вортигерн, промокая тонким полотном шею и грудь.

-Опять! – воскликнул король, но вместо досады в его голосе прозвучал смех. – Ты значит симулируешь и пугаешь дорогих людей? Брат, тебе не стыдно?

-Думаешь, такое можно симулировать? – мрачно просипел принц, кивая на чашу с красноватой водой. – Или такое, - он поморщился и обхватил лоб ладонью.

-Тогда почему ты слышал меня? – уже прямо потребовал ответа Утер, подавая брату кубок. Вортигерн жадно опустошил его и устало откинулся на подушки. Король поймал на себе тусклый, но от этого не менее хитрый взгляд.

-Выбирай что больше нравится: либо я правда услышал, потому что был на грани яви и сна; либо я просто предугадал твои слова.

-Я вспоминаю твои слова о том, что меня опасно игнорировать, - парировал Утер, придвигаясь поближе, чтобы брат не напрягал убитые голосовые связки.

-Вот и решили, - натянуто усмехнулся Вортигерн и закрыл больные глаза рукой. – Как на севере?

-Не сейчас, - покачал головой король, хмуро глядя на его дрожащие пальцы. – Может, тебе лечь? Кровь унялась?

-Нет, сейчас, - выдохнул принц и неожиданно остро посмотрел на старшего брата. Тот заметил в них стальной блеск и с удивлением откинулся на спинку стула. – Говори сейчас.

-Мордред убил короля магов и скрылся, - Утер проникся серьёзностью Вортигерна. -  Теперь долетают слухи, что он появляется то тут, то там, подначивает врагов, набирает армию… У нас затишье перед бурей.

-До Камелота он доберётся нескоро… Если вообще доберётся, - пробормотал принц и откашлялся.

-Я не допущу его сюда, - процедил король, стукнув себя кулаком по бедру. – Не сейчас. Он пожалеет.

Утер хотел сказать ещё что-то гневное, но тут в покои юркнул молоденький слуга. Робея и кланяясь, он приблизился к государю и шепнул пару слов ему на ухо. Потом так же незаметно исчез.

-Отдыхай, брат. Я велю сиделкам привести тебя в порядок. – Утер поднялся, напоследок сжав запястье Вортигерна. Оказывается, тот уже спал, поэтому никак не отреагировал на эти слова и движения.

* * *

У Утера выработалась привычка. Получая страшные новости о захвате Мордредом всё новых и новых земель, король всегда поглядывал на младшего брата. Впрочем, тот никогда не выражал лицом ничего кроме мрачной озабоченности. Утер знал, что то же выражение не покидало его собственного лица, и каждый раз корил себя за подозрительность.

Этой непривычной эмоцией его заразил Уильям и подогревал уже с год. Всё началось с той ночи, когда Утер сидел около мечущегося в жару брата. Именно рыцарь позвал короля в отдельную залу, чтобы обсудить только что полученную новость. Гонец с севера задержался в пути и сообщал с опозданием, что Мордред с помощью захваченного посоха короля магов высвободил тёмные силы магического Союза. И произошло это аккурат четыре дня назад, а чуть позже слёг и Вортигерн. Эти факты Утер невольно сопоставил в голове между мыслями о том, что пора оглашать военное положение в стране.

Уильям вдобавок припомнил давние слухи из магического училища, где младший сын Константина учился вместе с Мордредом. Оказывается, Вортигерн был очень чувствителен к мощным всплескам чужой магии, а к слабым – в меньшей степени. Из этого следовало, что в приезд Утера был самый пик призыва тёмных сил, поэтому у принца хлынула носом кровь.

Король, которого это объяснение успокоило – значит, брат не при смерти, а просто так реагирует на чёрные дела Мордреда, - разрешил причины и своих более ранних волнений. Причины, почему Вортигерн возвращался с училища бледный, исхудавший и заморенный. Уже не было смысла сердиться на умершего отца, который своим «дипломатическим жестом» принёс младшему сыну лишние мучения. Утер рассердился на себя, что не заметил, на промолчавшего брата и скрытных друзей. Король кстати вспомнил, что и во время визита короля магов со свитой Вортигерн появился только в начале торжеств. И покинул праздник, когда лёгкая магия фокусов сменилась мощными красивыми салютами, постройкой почти настоящих воздушных замков… Наверняка принц все те три дня промучился от недомогания.

Утер поразмыслил об этом вслух, и Уильям тут же ухватился за его слова, развивая тему дальше. Он тогда заметил, что Ворон как-то странно и значительно переглядывался с Мордредом. Наверно, они строили заговор, после согласования которого нынешний враг зародил в рядах магов бунтарские настроения. Тех, кто был против, тихо убирал он с приспешниками. Возможно, то же делал со своей стороны принц, тайно посылая своих подчинённых.

Эта новая информация повергла короля в шок. Он уже собрался убить рыцаря взглядом, но тот поспешно сказал, что новость выяснилась буквально перед его приездом. Она же могла служить косвенным подтверждением того, что Ворон и Мордред затеяли совместный переворот. Утер не мог в такое поверить, но насчёт убийства магов свитой брата велел всё тщательно проверить, а не бросаться подобными обвинениями на основе «свежих новостей». Жаль, что Вортигерн не мог прямо сейчас сам отчитаться перед королём. А подчинённые принца во главе с Мерсией в один голос уверяли, что уничтожали подлых предателей. Те были магами? Что ж, это неважно.

Впрочем, младший брат Утера восстановился достаточно быстро и подтвердил слова своей свиты – да, они по его приказу подавили локальный бунт, пока государь был в отъезде. Вортигерну пришлось рассказывать ему всю правду о своих «магических» приступах. Он не слишком искренне покаялся, мол, не желал раскрывать Утеру свои приобретённые слабости. Когда же король остыл и испросил совета в отношении безумств Мордреда, Вортигерн уверенно заявил – ждать и наращивать армию.

Уильям своим язвительным возражением положил начало очередному спору. Он сказал, что так Камелот дождётся захвата Мордредом всего острова и уже не сможет противостоять. Нужно атаковать сейчас, когда магическая армия ещё не набралась сил и не укрепилась. Лучший вариант – объединить усилия с соседними (а по возможности и со всеми северными) государствами и смять зарождающиеся тёмные войска. Уильям говорил и говорил, вдохновлённый своей идеей и правотой, старался не давать вставить оппоненту и слова. Утер слушал внимательно, пока рыцарь не замолк, наткнувшись на откровенно издевательский взгляд Ворона.

Принц тут же повернулся к королю, но всё-таки адресовал ядовитое напоминание Уильяму: они имеют дело с магами. Не с теми мирными, способными показывать фокусы волшебниками, а с тёмными силами Союза – самой могучей армией магического происхождения.

-Все воины нашего и соседних государств будут сожжены ещё на подходе! Этой армии не нужно укрепляться – она изначально наполнена силой. Нет, Утер, - совсем другим тоном заговорил тут Вортигерн, - нужно ждать. Возможно, Мордред и не станет захватывать Камелот, а вот, завоёвывая север, может и подрастерять войско и потенциал. Сейчас, повторяю, оно фонтанирует силой, в то время как у нас нет достаточно мощной армии, которую можно противопоставить магической. Просто-напросто пошлёшь людей на верную смерть.

-Ваше высочество не знает реальную силу наших войск, - вежливое обращение рыцарь выдавил с явным усилием.

-А вы, сэр Уильям, не знаете, насколько ужасающая вещь магия, если используется для войны, а не дешёвых развлечений. Вы меня вообще не слушали? Мордред теперь способен обратить всё живое в пепел. Я даже захотел наглядно вам продемонстрировать его способности, чтобы убедить в серьёзности положения. Но, к сожалению, то есть к счастью, - поспешно поправился Вортигерн, глянув на хмурого брата, - у меня нет посоха короля магов и магической башни силы.

-Ты правда смог бы? – мрачно спросил Утер, жестом успокаивая дёрнувшегося рыцаря.

-Будь у меня всё это – да, - кивнул принц, и теперь Уильям глядел на него со всё возрастающим подозрением. Вортигерн сделал вид, что не заметил. – Так как поступим, Ваше величество?

-Своих людей на заведомую гибель я, конечно, не отправлю. – Король устало потёр лоб. – Армию наращивать само собой разумеется, брат. И прекращай делать вид, что ничего не знаешь, а то Уильям тебя всерьёз не воспримет.

-А он никогда и не воспринимал, - неприятно хмыкнул Вортигерн, в упор глядя на рыцаря. Тот ответил не менее острым взглядом, в котором всё же мелькнуло удивление. Он правда считал, что советник короля не достоин своего звания, раз не в курсе ситуации по войсковой части. И принц не преминул уязвить: - Вы удивлены? В таком случае будьте осторожны – своими сомнениями вы оскорбили в большей степени не меня, а государя, который назначил меня советником.

-Брат, - веско произнёс Утер, поднимая голову. Вортигерн тут же изобразил поклон. Поклонился, более искренне, и Уильям:

-Я ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь в вас, Ваше величество. – При этом он снова послал принцу недружелюбный взгляд. Тот криво улыбнулся. Король вздохнул и, словно желая успокоить своего рыцаря, сказал:

-Завтра же соберём военный совет. Разошлём гонцов. Отбор воинов поручу Бедиверу. Пока что ждём и получаем вести о продвижениях Мордреда. Всё, оставьте меня.

Два спорщика разошлись в противоположные двери залы. Впрочем, Утер недолго наслаждался одиночеством – прибежавший Артур попросил спрятать его. Оказывается, они с Катиэ играли в прятки, а в других помещениях он уже не раз прятался и обнаруживался.

Король повеселел, вспоминая, как сам так же играл с братом. И тот тоже его частенько находил в самых вроде бы необычных местах. Уже много позже выяснилось, что Вортигерн его чувствовал с помощью врождённой и только просыпающейся магии, которая старшему принцу не досталась. А младшему не досталась корона. По крайней мере – Утер взял на руки доказательство – заставляла ждать своей очереди…

И король вдруг впервые с тревогой подумал о сыне, вспоминая слова Уильяма. Препятствий перед троном у Вортигерна раньше было два – отец и старший брат. Потом только брат. А потом их снова стало два. И рыцарь неспроста призывал Утера следить, чтобы ненаследный принц не навредил кронпринцу, хоть бы и случайно. По мнению Уильяма, Ворон вполне был способен ради собственного спокойствия сократить число препятствий снова до одного брата. Утер не позволял этим же подозрениям поселиться в своей голове, но иногда ловил себя на размышлениях. Например о том, что у них с Игрейн будут ещё дети. Да и Вортигерну нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы убить Артура – после этого можно сразу распрощаться с головой и уж тем более – с возможной короной…

Но сам факт того, что король об этом задумывался, его совсем не радовал. И он действительно стал наблюдать, как ведёт себя брат с племянником, сначала настороженно, потом уже больше по привычке. И с удовольствием. Потому что Вортигерн, всегда хотевший сына, охотно соглашался на различные авантюры маленького Артура, а тому интересно было с дядей. Особенно если учесть, что отец часто покидал Камелот. С Катиэ в основном возились Эльза и Игрейн. Но Артур тоже охотно с ней играл, потому что не достиг ещё того возраста, когда мальчишки играют сугубо с мальчишками. Вдобавок во дворце для него не было другой подходящей компании – ни по возрасту, ни по статусу.

Вот и теперь, так размышляя, Утер успокоился и накрыл сына у себя на коленях плащом. Очень вовремя, потому что в залу шмыгнула Катиэ. Она стрельнула туда-сюда озорными глазками и побежала прямо к трону. Король опустил голову и притворился спящим, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за племянницей. Она так целеустремлённо направлялась в их с Артуром сторону, что Утер заподозрил – а не унаследовала ли девчушка от отца магические способности, которые сейчас могли бы быть спящими. Вполне возможно, ведь Катиэ во многом походила на Вортигерна, к примеру, внешностью: те же глаза, те же очертания скул, хоть и смягчённые, но узнаваемые. Впрочем, она напоминала и мать, даром что Вортигерн и Эльза были похожи друг на друга как родственники.

Так что сейчас Утер с трудом сдерживал улыбку, слыша, как племяшка крадучись обходит трон. Наверняка она придирчиво его осматривала, выискивая братца. Её отец в детстве (да и теперь) тоже отличался осторожностью и хитростью.

Вот Катиэ притихла где-то за троном, около двери, куда недавно вышел Вортигерн. А Артур уже потерял терпение и пошевелился. Утер прихлопнул ладонью его макушку – не дёргайся! – а сам подумал: если бы его сын был в другом месте, девочка его уже бы нашла. Артуру очень повезло спрятаться на коленях отца. Прошла ещё пара томительных минут. Наконец король приоткрыл глаза и сам же попался на уловку – Катиэ стояла прямо перед ним, заглядывая в лицо. Она довольно улыбнулась, когда Утер «проснулся», и тихонько спросила:

-Дядюшка, а ты не видел Арти?

-Нет, Кэти, дядя задремал, - с сожалением ответил он, чувствуя, какого труда ему стоит говорить даже столь невинную ложь обладательнице прекрасных серо-голубых глазок.

-Но он мог здесь пробежать? – надула губки девочка.

-Мог, - заговорщицки шепнул Утер, чуть склонившись вперёд. – Наверно и пробежал, потому что я слышал чьи-то громкие шаги.

-Громкие? – обрадовалась Катиэ. – Как у мишки?

-Да-да, - кивнул король, еле сдерживая смех от этой невольной игры слов и имён.

-Тогда я побегу дальше, - сообщила племянница. Погладила ладошкой пальцы Утера и была такова.

Убедившись, что она их больше не видит, король распахнул свой плащ. Артур мигом соскочил с его колен, вытер вспотевший лоб – под меховой накидкой ему стало душно.

-Сынок, запомни. В прятках главное не шевелиться, движущееся легче заметить, - поучительно сказал Утер, приглаживая льняные вихры мальчика и поправляя ему одёжку. Артур упрямо мотнул головой и буркнул:

-Знаю, но это сложно! Вон Кэти может так долго просидеть! Дядя её научил. И меня пытался, но я не могу! Я же не камень, чтобы не шевелиться!

-Не камень, - подтвердил Утер, вспоминая, что брат и правда отлично умел изображать изваяние. Несколько раз он так просидел целую ночь, ожидая, пока старший принц его найдёт. Потом мать одинаково их ругала, а мальчишки весело переглядывались, считая, что игра удалась. И вот теперь уже их дети использовали их фирменные уловки. Утер улыбнулся и хлопнул сына по плечу. Посоветовал:

-Перепрячься, а то Кэти обидится, что мы её обманули.

-А она и не узнает! Это наш с тобой секрет, правда? – Артур с надеждой взглянул на отца.

-Правда. Беги. И смотри не залезай куда-нибудь далеко и глубоко! А то я ведь пошлю дядю тебя искать! И он найдёт.

Мальчик просиял, радостно закивал и выбежал из залы.

* * *

Вортигерну снова нездоровилось неделю. Утер правда об этом узнал, только на пятый день, потому что до того его снова не было в Камелоте. По возвращении он увидел брата уже сносно стоящим на ногах, но без подсказок выявил все признаки его реакции на мощную магию. Принц сам признался, что пролежал с жаром, не теряя сознание, всего дня три, а теперь чувствовал только резь в глазах и общее недомогание. Следовательно, магия была слабее той, которая полтора года назад высвободила тёмные силы и попутно ударила по Вортигерну.

Утер, возможно, связал бы очередной приступ брата с вестью, которую получил полгода назад, если бы знал, что за события повлекли за собой такую реакцию принца. Тогда Мордред лишился магического посоха. Он был очень зол, рвал и метал, но силы не утратил, поскольку черпал их уже непосредственно из источника. Посох ему по сути был не нужен, и вскоре Мордред перестал искать его столь рьяно. Впрочем, факт, что успехом не увенчались даже поиски с помощью заклинаний, ясно говорил об одном – посох забрал могучий маг, знавший толк в сокрытии мощного артефакта.

Утер хотел сразу обсудить эту новость с братом, а заодно шутливо спросить, не намерен ли тот найти посох и, построив башню, на практике показать его силу. Но Уильям уговорил короля пока держать информацию в тайне. Утеру его просьба не понравилась, как и вечное подозрение рыцаря. Он бы давно уже пресёк его недоверие… Если бы сам интуитивно не чувствовал, что в Камелоте что-то назревает. Вортигерн мрачнел ещё сильнее короля, когда выслушивал новости о шествии войск Мордреда вглубь острова. И Утер не мог понять, почему Уильям недоволен. Прояви принц хоть толику радости от «удач» мага, то дал бы явный повод заподозрить себя в сговоре. Но ничего подобного не происходило. Поэтому король переключил внимание на более насущную проблему – армия Мордреда медленно, но неумолимо приближалась к Камелоту.

Утер расширил набор в свои войска. Ему окончательно стало ясно, что брат ошибся. Брат был неправ или же просто хотел успокоить короля, когда говорил, что тёмному магу не нужно захватывать их королевство. Нет. Мордред вёл с севера войска таким образом, чтобы они как в клещи зажимали Камелот, отсекая пути к отступлению. Можно было бежать только через море, где опять же обитали совсем не дружелюбные викинги.

Но, конечно, король даже мысли о позорном бегстве не мог допустить. Наоборот, у него собиралось то самое союзное войско, о котором столько твердили Уильям и Вортигерн. В него входили люди из отступавших перед мощью Мордреда северных королевств – те, кому удалось спастись.

Камелот был готов к войне, но Утер разумно не собирался вести свою армию в атаку. Зачем лезть на рожон, бессмысленно теряя солдат? Тем более что он изначально планировал защищать королевство и народ, а уже потом, если нападение врага удастся сломить, ударить в ответ.

А за несколько дней до предполагаемого нападения Утера неприятно удивил младший брат. Во всех разговорах с глазу на глаз Вортигерн уговаривал его не сопротивляться армии Мордреда. Намёки продолжались почти неделю, под конец которой принц заявил об этом прямым текстом:

-Утер, я всерьёз опасаюсь… Ты же сам отлично знаешь, что он набрал войско из безжалостных головорезов со всех уголков острова. Если вступим в бой, от наших солдат даже тел не останется! Что уж говорить о мирных жителях.

-Брат, солдаты готовы положить жизни. А жители. О чём ты говоришь?! Если не защитим Камелот, если – что ещё хуже – отдадим Мордреду добровольно… Не хочу даже думать, какой здесь разверзнется ад! Да не бывать такому, даже через мой труп! Я не позволю, чтобы из нашего народа сделали рабов!

Утер, выдав манерой речи праведный и сильный гнев, ударил кулаком по столу. Звякнули кубки. Вортигерн резко отнял руку и встряхнул запястьем, в которое болезненно отдалась вибрация дерева.

-Утер, мы так и так потеряем войско. Мы все наслышаны, да что там – воочию убедились в силе магической армии. И… Ты же мне веришь? Я знаю Мордреда, он пощадит…

-Нет, - отрубил король с такой страшной интонацией, что даже его родной брат вздрогнул. – Нет. Я тебя не узнаю! Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?! Мордред, который захватил столько земель грубой силой, и вдруг пощадит кого-то?!

-Я мог бы договориться… Дай мне с ним встретиться… - Вортигерн осёкся и вздрогнул уже от взгляда Утера, которым тот буквально пригвоздил его к полу.

-Даже не думай, - практически выплюнул король. – Больше ни слова о переговорах. Всё, что хотел, Мордред уже сказал магией и мечом… Ни слова больше о перемирии и – тем более – о том, чтобы сдаться. Слышишь меня?! Кивни, если правильно понял меня. Брат. Брат!

Вортигерн выдержал его тяжёлый взгляд, развернулся в поклоне и молча покинул залу. Игрейн и Артур, которые ждали в соседнем помещении, были вынуждены посторониться, чтобы принц их не сбил, а он их даже не заметил. Мальчик хотел окликнуть его, но королева вовремя одёрнула сына – она-то прекрасно видела состояние деверя. И поняла, что к Утеру сейчас лучше не заходить. Именно поэтому спешную весть король выслушивал в одиночестве и самом мрачном расположении духа.

-С мечом?

-Да, Ваше величество. Она просит личной и срочной аудиенции.

-«Она»? В такое время?.. Что ж, пусть войдёт. – Утер устало опустился в кресло. Сейчас его больше волновала война у порога и абсурдные речи брата.

Вошедший стражник положил на стол перед королём длинный тяжёлый свёрток. В шагнувшей следом опознать женщину можно было только по длинным вьющимся волосам. Они слегка выбились из-под ворота широкого синего плаща, который скрывал фигуру и лицо гостьи. Она поклонилась и чуть сдвинула капюшон назад.

-Я здесь по велению моего учителя, государь.

Теперь Утер видел острый подбородок и крупноватые губы женщины, лицо же она намеренно оставила в тени. Король жестом отослал стражника и потёр ноющий висок. Голова раскалывалась от потока событий, поэтому он до сих пор не мог понять цели визита гостьи. Она, видимо поняв это, уточнила:

-Меня зовут Вивиан, Ваше величество. Мой учитель – великий маг Мерлин.

А вот это ему уже о чём-то говорило. Утер внимательнее посмотрел на женщину, и она продолжала:

-Моё поручение связано с тем обрядом крови, который вы проходили на озере чуть больше полугода назад.

-Обряд? Да. Но маги так и не сказали прямо, зачем это было нужно. В то, что таким образом я делился силой с водой и землёй, верилось слабо.

-Простите, секретность была необходима. Теперь всё готово, и если позволите, я расскажу подробности.

Утер кивнул и указал ей на стул напротив. Но прежде чем сесть, она развернула ткань на длинном свёртке.

-Это меч Экскалибур, - пояснила она. Король подался вперёд, разглядывая широкое голубоватое лезвие с рунной вязью. – Маг Мерлин выковал его из… Вы наверняка знаете о том, что посох короля магов, похищенный Мордредом, был похищен ещё раз? Мой учитель сделал это, чтобы избежать нарушения баланса сил. Он долго укрывал его с помощью заклинаний, но Мордреду это уже не мешало наращивать силу. Поэтому потребовалось противоядие от его тёмной мощи. И учитель решил выковать из посоха меч, чтобы заключить туда его магию, нейтральную по своей природе…

-Когда это было? – перебил Утер, вдруг кое-что заподозривший.

-Примерно полгода назад, - был ответ.

-При перековке он использовал сильную магию? – снова спросил Утер.

-Да. Кроме того во время неё, к сожалению, нельзя было удержать часть магии, которая высвободилась. И она-то могла вызвать возмущения в природе… - подтвердила его подозрения Вивиан. – Государь?

Король провёл ладонями по лицу. Только что объяснилось то заметное недомогание брата, что было как раз около полугода назад. Утер именно тогда вернулся в Камелот из дальней поездки, во время которой немного говорил с Мерлином и прошёл обряд крови у озера. Всё сходилось – Вортигерн реагировал на создание меча, что лежал сейчас на столе. Кстати об этом.

-И в чём заключается сила Экскалибура?

Вивиан не стала углубляться в магические термины, а рассказала всё предельно просто. О том, в каком состоянии должен быть хозяин меча, что должен чувствовать, какие образы вызывать в мыслях, как ставить цель, как, наконец, держать рукоять. В конце объяснения она сказала:

-Что касается обряда – меч был заговорён Леди Озера на вашу кровь. То есть чтобы Экскалибур не попал не в те руки, владеть его силой сможете только вы и ваши наследники по крови. В первую очередь прямые.

-Мой сын, затем его сын… А если прямая линия оборвётся?

-Побочная ветвь. Вашего брата, - кивнула Вивиан. Утер как раз поднял голову и увидел, что губы женщины скривились при этих словах. – Мы бы хотели этого избежать, Ваше величество. Вам следует оберегать себя и своего сына.

-Что не так с моим братом? – холодно спросил король. Пожелание магов он принял к сведению, но не хотел думать об угрозе себе и Артуру. От Утера не укрылось, что пальцы гостьи судорожно смяли ткань плаща.

-Он приложил руку к истреблению моего народа. По его приказу погибло много моих близких… При всём уважении к вам, Вортигерна я ненавижу. – В глухом голосе Вивиан и правда звучала неприкрытая ярость.

-Я не верю в участие там своего брата. Хочешь сказать, он помогает Мордреду? – Утер почувствовал резь в ладонях и только теперь понял, что слишком сильно сжал кулаки. – Это очень серьёзное обвинение. Ты понимаешь, кому это говоришь?

-Простите мне мою прямоту. Но это не слухи, это факты. О сговоре с Мордредом не могу судить, но магов истребляли отряды Вортигерна. Они не сильно-то это скрывали… Вы славитесь справедливостью, мой учитель доверяет вам, как и все мы. Именно поэтому он вручает именно вам «противоядие», возможно, единственное оружие, способное остановить чёрную силу Мордреда и его армии. С помощью Экскалибура вы сможете срубить голову этой магической «змеи».

-До неё ещё нужно добраться живым, - негромко возразил Утер. И вернулся к незаконченной теме: - Ты говорила о привязке меча к крови. Значит ли это, что жажда заполучить Экскалибур может толкнуть моего брата на покушение? Поэтому ты говоришь о нашей с Артуром безопасности?

-Да. Если Вортигерн узнает, может и задумать что-то подобное. Но вы же не станете ему всё рассказывать о мече? С другой стороны…

-Что? Договаривай.

-Меч может оказаться ни при чём, если ваш брат жаждет короны.

В зале повисла опасная тишина. Вивиан не шевелилась. А Утер впервые подумал о брате в открывшемся ключе. Король не король, если не умеет скрывать эмоции. Но зарождавшееся внутри чувство он почти мог бы назвать ужасом. У него появилась реальная причина бояться – нет, не за свою жизнь, к этой-то угрозе его приучили с детства. За сына и жену. Ещё больше угнетало то, что эта угроза могла исходить от близкого человека, жизнь которого ему была так же дорога. Только не Вортигерн!..

-Я сам разберусь с делами брата, - наконец сказал Утер и повернулся к женщине. – Но ты так говоришь об этом… В чём твоя личная заинтересованность?

-Дочь, Ваше величество. Она ровесница вашего сына, её удалось спасти чудом. Прошу вас, защитите свой и мой народ! – Голос Вивиан сорвался, и она низко склонилась перед государем.

-Что я должен делать? – спросил Утер, касаясь рукояти меча. Женщина правильно поняла, что он спрашивает не о войне, и уже спокойнее произнесла:

-Вам нужно научиться владеть его силой. Для этого понадобится уединённое место, в свете ближайших событий – лучше недалеко от замка. Вас сопровождать могу только я. В процессе тренировок я всё буду объяснять и сдерживать магические возмущения. Думаю, у вас не возникнет сложностей и вы подчините Экскалибур за двое-трое суток. И успеете к началу вторжения.

-И ножны сделают. Я знаю подходящее место, пустошь среди скал. Время не терпит, отправляемся немедленно.

Когда Утер, измотанный борьбой с мечом, вернулся во дворец, войско было собрано, а Мордред – в полутора сутках от Камелота. Эльза сообщила, что Вортигерн во время отъезда короля снова слёг. Но Утеру теперь было не до брата с его недомоганием, тем более что он знал, отчего тому плохо – виновник висел у него при бедре в новых ножнах. Король решил отложить серьёзный разговор с Вортигерном до более мирных времён. Тот в итоге не присутствовал на последних приготовлениях к сражению, поэтому основными советниками выступили рыцари Утера. Охрану жены и сына он велел тайно усилить.

А накануне битвы он получил чёрную весть – Вивиан была найдена мёртвой на лесной дороге.

Когда враг уже подошёл к самому дворцу, Вортигерн сделал последнюю попытку убедить Утера, что лучше сдаться и договориться с Мордредом.

Король посмотрел на брата, мучительно раздумывая, что же стоит за его словами. Искреннее беспокойство за Камелот? Поиск способа всё уладить миром? Или же он хочет встретиться с тёмным магом, чтобы во время сражения осуществить переворот?..

Впрочем, какое это имело значение, если сам Утер давно всё решил. Но и в брате он сомневаться не хотел. Поэтому снял корону и протянул Вортигерну.

-Держи крепко.

Он привычно для них двоих сжал его запястье, заостряя внимание на своих словах. Принц в ответ только посмотрел на корону, потом на короля. Гадать о выражении дымчатых глаз Утеру было некогда. Мысли стали рублёными вспышками в голове.

На всём скаку преодолеть половину моста. Чудом попасть на бок исполинского слона. Начать взбираться вверх, где полыхает огнём магическая башня. Проклятье! За досками шумит огромное кровожадное полчище! Перебить бы. Но нужно доверить это Бедиверу. Вверх! Боль разгорается в руках и ногах. Оказывается, легко ссадить пальцы даже в кожаных перчатках. Вот и башня. А внутри сущий ад, и в центре него – ублюдок с огненными глазами! Доспехи плавятся, чёрт, наверняка из-за его взмаха. Ну уж нет! Экскалибур уже привычно ложится в намозоленные им ладони. Не устаёт удивлять силой, что наполняет тело. Шаг, ещё шаг сквозь душащую раскалённую завесу. Замах! Голова мерзкой тёмной змеи летит в пламя…

Погребальные костры… Медленно приходящее сознание победы… Разруха на подступах к Камелоту… Раздор среди советников…

Утер так устал от войны и этих бессмысленных споров, что велел всем покинуть зал.

Объятия брата сильно удивили его – давно за ним такого не водилось. Руки Вортигерна так крепко сжали плечи короля, словно он боялся куда-то его отпустить. Белый мех накидки щекотнул Утеру щёку, в то время как сам Вортигерн, кажется, уткнулся носом в опушку его плаща. И замер. Два удара сердца, три… Утер пришёл в себя, но не стал отстраняться. Принц сам это сделал, как-то странно взглянув на него. Король не успел ничего спросить или обдумать – в залу вошли их жёны с детьми. А потом было поздно…

* * *

Артур проснулся и рывком сел на постели. Некоторое время озирался вокруг – до сих пор не смог привыкнуть, что, просыпаясь, видит не уютную комнатку, а целую залу и балдахин над кроватью. Но сейчас это интересовало его меньше всего. Он потёр грудь, в которой вновь поселилась боль. Артур прекрасно знал, что это значит.

Уже овладев мечом и став королём, он понял, что раньше терял сознание не только от силы Экскалибура, как однажды отметил Вортигерн. Подчинив магию меча, он подчинил и ещё кое-что. Потому что поначалу он с непривычки не выдерживал помимо мощи бывшего посоха ещё и поток воспоминаний, свойство сохранять которые имел Экскалибур. Теперь же Артур, беря меч в руки, мог волевым усилием абстрагироваться от них, а черпаемую силу направить в нужное русло.

Но и воспоминания не исчезали бесследно – они так или иначе проникали в сознание Артура. Затем трансформировались в яркие сны, почти не отличимые от реальности. Король их не видел, только если сильно уставал и спал крепко. В остальных же случаях в часы дрёмы он переживал эпизод за эпизодом из жизни тех, кто держал Экскалибур и был близок по крови. То есть двух человек, которые сыграли такие разные роли в жизни Артура. Но боль в груди была одна на двоих – а теперь и на троих, - причинённая этим самым мечом.

Король давно хотел обсудить это с магом, но она ещё ни разу не возвращалась в Камелот после его восшествия на престол. Кроме этого у Артура было припасено сообщение, касающееся её лично. Он почти не сомневался, что маг Вивиан, которую он видел глазами отца, была матерью девушки.

В целом, видя разные этапы из жизни братьев Пендрагонов, Артур не мог сказать, что в них была только боль. Наоборот, юность принцев так и пестрила положительными эмоциями. А воспоминания-сны были очень кстати – как бы ещё он узнал о приключениях отца, о матери? Ведь Уильям и Бедивер были скупы на подобные рассказы. Артур подозревал, что так они пытались уберечь от прошлого не только его, но и себя. Наверняка оба рыцаря так и не смогли справиться с чувством вины в смерти Утера. А его младшего брата кроме как Вороном не называли, цедя это прозвище с одинаковой ненавистью.

Артур, конечно, тоже не горел желанием выслушивать истории про того, кто отнял у него самое дорогое… Однако в воспоминаниях отца он успел увидеть Вортигерна совсем другим – любимым братом, понимающим и близким человеком, советником и лучшим другом.

После таких снов Артуру приходилось подолгу умываться, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что всё это давно минуло. Иногда он смывал непрошеные слёзы, иногда ощущал радость. Радость от того, что словно сопровождал отца в походах, наблюдал за его отношениями в семье и народе, присматривался к методам правления. Правда из последнего если он что-то и перенимал, то немногое. Во-первых, даже такие ясные сны плохо запоминались; во-вторых, времена сильно изменились, и подобное управление государством было уже неактуально. Так что Артур больше внимания старался уделять эмоциям отца и дяди.

Но всё это померкло в ту ночь, когда во сне он увидел последний день жизни его родителей. Тот роковой день, который Артур проклял навсегда. Он в подробностях увидел, как потерял отца и мать. А Вортигерн потерял любимую жену и старшего брата. Артур во сне два раза пережил ту трагедию, но так и не понял, которая из потерь дяди была ужаснее. И не была ли она ужаснее его, Артура, потери… Но он даже тогда отчётливо осознавал, что Вортигерн не равнодушный механизм, убивающий без эмоций. Он даже обнял брата, прощаясь с ним. Он дал волю рыданиям, когда убивал дорогих людей. А вой раненого зверя, срывавшийся с его губ, никак не мог принадлежать осуществившему мечту человеку. Нет, прежний Вортигерн умер тогда вместе с Утером и Эльзой. Его место занял дьявольский король. А искра тлеющей души погасла, когда он собственными руками убил дочь.

Вот и сейчас слёзы, принадлежавшие Вортигерну, текли по лицу Артура. Если боль отца он пережил как вспышку, то боль дяди была глубокой, тягучей и мучительно долгой. Двадцать лет она терзала брата Утера не утихая, превратила его жизнь после воцарения в беспросветное существование. Артур откуда-то знал, что не будь этого, дядя выглядел бы гораздо лучше – моложе и свежее. А ведь даже обретающий тёмную силу, Вортигерн не производил впечатления налитого мощью человека.

Артуру хватило одних отголосков боли дяди во сне для того, чтобы не суметь подняться с кровати целые сутки. Не факт, что он смог бы выдержать мучения, которые подтачивали жизнь Вортигерна до самой гибели. Всё-таки мужчины в их семье были сделаны из закалённой стали – сильные, несгибаемые. Гордые, храбрые и красивые…

Когда Артур наконец смог добраться до ванной, а там заглянул в зеркало, то увидел. За его спиной, совсем близко, но отделённые тонкой серебряной гранью от этого мира, стояли двое мужчин. Из-за которых он всё потерял. От которых всё получил. Благодаря которым стал тем, кем был рождён.


End file.
